It's Your Life Live It
by star-in-circle
Summary: Different Summary... Lucy and Rose and Albus. Three Best Friends, Three cousins. There Sixth Year at Hogwarts. This is the story of how they all fell in love. No cliches, except for one of the pairings - Rose/Scorpius. Kind Of Sequel to Tutoring!
1. Perfectly Normally Weirdly

A sort-of-sequel to Tutoring can Lead to other Things, but with Albus, Rose, Scorpius, Lucy and other characters etc.

I do not own Harry Potter, no matter how times I have prayed.

Back with another story, Enjoy dear Readers.

It's Your Life. Live It.

Sixth Year. Thursday September 16th.

XxRosexX

I ran. Fast. How much of an Idiot do you need to be to know that you don't, under any circumstances, talk to Lucy about her Mum. I sighed, looking around the corners for her auburn head. Lucy is unique, as much as she denies it, she is very sensitive and the tough cover she puts up, she is a bad ass though. But ever since her Mum left, she has refused to even talk about her. She hates her, she hates what she stands for. She hates that she misses her.

I eventually found her, slumped against a wall, knees pulled in towards her chest, her head resting upon them.

'Lou?'

'I don't wanna talk 'bout it Ro.'

'I know, but if anyone's as stubborn as you. It's me.' I saw her crack a small smile. She lifted her head, her bright hazel eyes staring at me intensely.

'What's wrong with me?'

'Nothing, Why?'

Don't Lie to me Ro. I know you too well.'

'You want the truth?' She bobbed her head, a few of her auburn curls escaping her loose ponytail, framing her heart shaped face.

'Right, Your stubborn as hell, Clumsiest girl I know. Tough, you always have your walls up. But, in one light, they are bad. But to me, they are your most endearing qualities. Your stubborn which makes arguments a lot more fun. You're Clumsy, but you are so graceful, you move with a grace that only some people can carry off when they trip over non-existent items. I like to think that I can chip away your walls, if not, someone will. I know you. There is nothing wrong with you. I love you Lou. Your my best friend, My cousin, My Rock and most importantly, you are my Lucy. The Best person I know.'

'Your my cousin you have to say that.' She whispered, sniffing. Her normally bright eyes, were now stained with unshed tears, which knowing Lucy, will never escape.

'I'm saying it 'cause its true.'

'Lucy!' A deeper voice shouted from around the corner. 'Lucy? That you?'

'I'll speak to you later, yeah?' Lucy gave me a smile and a nod in answer to my question.

'Yeah. It's me.'

'God, Luce, I am so sorry. I shouldn't have…'

'It's fine Jace. I think I need to start facing up to it more, you know.' I smiled at the interaction between my two friends. With that, I turned back towards the common room.

)( Jace )(

I sat with Lucy tucked under my arm, even with her tall stature, she stood a good 7 inches shorter than my 6'4 frame, Her auburn hair brushing my chin. It's unbelievable that I even said anything about her Mum. Even in a joking matter, I shouldn't. Lucy is the one person who I can count on for anything, my best friend. Any shit I get into, she sorts it, legally or not.

'You okay, there Jace?' Her soft voice called.

'Yeah Yeah. Just thinking.'

'About…?'

'Nowt. Just that I shouldn't have said anything.'

'I'm fine. It's fine. We're fine. It doesn't matter.'

'Of course it does.'

'No, You're sorry, I over reacted anyways…'

'Luc-'

'I won't hear anything else on the issue, Its fine. She's gone. I just need to accept that she doesn't love me, or Molly, or Dad. She left by choice. I just…need time to forget it.'

'I'm sure she does-'

'Jace, if she loved us, she would have told me, or she wouldn't have left at all. It's just something I have to accept. And why do I need a mum when I have the rest of my family, and also, I have you.' She smiled that beautiful Lucy smile at me, and I melted. Melted? Since when do I melt when my best friend smiles. She's been sad for as long time, seeing her smile, if only for a minute, makes me happy. Its means she's getting better. Of course, that's why. Has to Be.

'I'm happy you're happy Luce. Just, I hated seeing you…like that. It – I dunno it just hurt seeing you… crumple.'

'Crumple?' She said laughing.

'Yeah, Crumple. Because my words make you crumple like an avalanche, now let's go to the common room.'

'You're a freak.'

'Says the person who knows me on a voluntary basis.'

'Social Reject Program.'

'Oh Yeah!'

'Yeah, actually…' She stared up at me with her hazel eyes sparkling, The urge to kiss her flared up, I struggled and pushed it back down. I gave a small smile and swung my arm over her shoulders again and continued walking down the corridor. 'You don't have to walk me to my common room.'

'Yeah I do, what would I do if you died, I'd be failing all my classes.' I smirked down at her. She let out a slight laugh.

'I feel like I haven't spoken to you in ages.' She said staring up at me, with a small smile on her face.

'Yeah, too much work and everything.'

'You mean too many girls keeping you busy?'

'Nah…Well, yeah. But you're the only who's special.'

'Bet you say that to everyone.'

'Nope, your my best friend. I don't keep girls for more than two weeks. I have been friends with you for nearly 6 years.' After two weeks, the girls I date get jealous over my relationship with Luce, we're always together. She's different, the girls always insult her, and then I break up with them. The only girl I get protective over, I have no sisters, no cousins, nothing. When she dates someone, which is too much for me to handle, I get protective. Not jealous, as Rose says. Protective.

'You're such a man whore. I mean…your worse than James and Score combined.'

'Shut up, So not that bad.'

'Excuse me. You are that bad.'

'How?'

'You're all smiley and snogging one minute, then you look all pissed, then you leave the room with her, then you come back and sit with me saying you'd broken up with her.'

'That's because they always…' I stopped myself, she wouldn't want to know.

'Always…. What?'

'They just say some shit, and it just makes me see… that I don't like them.'

'What kind of shit?' From any other person you would think they expected it about them and sound conceited. But not Lucy, she actually wants to know, wants me to be happy. I stared straight down at her and sighed.

'You.' Her eyes widened. 'I couldn't stay with someone who said stuff like that about you. Who told me to stay away from you… Because I can't.'

*_*Lucy*_*

'You broke up with all the perfect girls, because of me.' Your ugly freaky best friend.

'Yes… well. No, I broke up with them because of the crap they were spewing about you. And they were nowhere near perfect.' He looked at me with such… intensity, that I hoped that he felt the same way as me, but he's… Jace. The perfect amount of imperfections, to make him perfect for me (In my Head).

'What were they saying about me.'

'Lucy…'

'What were they saying?'

'That you were….that you were a whore, sleeping with all the guys you hang around with, that that's the only reason you had friends. They assumed that I was only friends with you for sex. But that's not true Luce, your amazing. You hang round with guys 'cause more often than not girls are bitches.'

'You didn't have to break up with them because of that.'

'What! They're lucky I didn't kill 'em. If it were guys talking like that…'

'Guys don't talk about me like that. I'm an ugly freak who's only good enough… well not good enough for anything.'

'Don't. You. Dare. Don't you dare ever think like that about yourself. It is far from the truth. You should hear the locker room talk about you, that's how Mark Zabini got his black eye last week. He was saying…it isn't even worth thinking about. Guys notice you, they definitely notice you, Too much for me to handle. If it were up to me…' He suddenly stopped, his eyes widening as he looked at me. 'Hey, here we are, I am tired. I'll see you tomorrow, Bye.' And with that, he ran up the stairs. That was a bunch of shit that tumbled out of his mouth just then.

Right, Bed here I come.


	2. Hormones or Love? Love

Halloo Readers. I would like to thank people for having faith in me, I was turning into a suckish writer, I had my first set of AS exams at college (ARRRGH) and My first term at College. It's too hard, I considered dropping out and becoming a hermit, but then I wouldn't have a laptop, and would not be able to write. Also I had to re-write this story because my old laptop went kaput and i had to get another one, but couldn't get all my old stuff off of it.

**Now just please read what I have to say as it is of great importance. I would like everyone's opinion on what sort of stuff they would like me to do with this story. I don't know if it has any potential or anything, so please review or inbox me with your ideas. Okay, Thank you.**

**I do not own Harry Potter no matter how many plans I have made to kidnap JK Rowling and force her to give me all rights, but they never turned out right. People thought I was joking, and when they realised I was serious they dropped out of the plan immediately. I always loose the van guy first, don't know why…hmm. Never mind. Here ya go.**

It's Your Life. Live It.

Sixth Year. Thursday 16th September.

)( Jace )(

Shit. Shit. Shit. This cannot be happening. Just stupid teenage hormones. That's all, just stupid hormones, fucking up my life. Sleep will help. Sleep always helps. I ran down the stairs to the dungeons, muttered the password and ran up to the dorm. There are very few people in the common room, mainly Seventh Years revising and doing homework.

'Hey, where've you been?'

'With Lucy, you know… her Mum. Why'd I say that her Mum was Fit, and that I was depressed that I couldn't stare at her whenever I went over to Lucy's house.'

'I dunno, you were stupid.' Score said, walking from the bathroom to his bed, smirking at me as he passed.

'Fuck off Score.' I said, watching him grin as I threw a pillow at him.

'Just go to sleep Guys, I'm shattered.'

'Of course, I forget that poor baby Albus needs his beauty sleep.' I said climbing under the dark green sheets.

'Shut it Jay.'

'Don't call me Jay.' And with that, I slept.

Sixth Year. Friday 17th September.

)( Jace )(

I followed the boys up to the great hall, how they can be awake at this time, still happens to freak me out. I slumped down at the table, piling food onto my plate, looking around, I saw all the boys doing the same thing. Score never was a morning person, but Albus has too much sleep, he's pretty much unconscious as soon as his head hits the pillow, and wakes up early. Bastard. I looked over to the Ravenclaw table and saw Rose, Lucy, Alice and Sally talking, laughing eating. Lucy caught my eye and smiled, letting me know she's still alright with me, we have never fallen out, but I still worry that I will wreck the one good thing in my life. That I'll destroy our friendship with my idiocies.

'How are you this fine morning gentlemen?'

'Albus, I'm tired, I'm hungry. So shut up.' I said menacingly. He put his hands up in a surrendering fashion. I focused on my food. Cut, Stab, Chew and Swallow. Cut, Stab, Chew and Swallow.

'What's going on there do you think?' I heard Score mutter.

'What, Where?' I said, looking up, Score only brings up things of importance; I offered a side glance at him.

'Dude, Lucy, Ravenclaw Table.' My head whipped to where I had seen her last, and indeed some douche thought he could be flirting with MY Lucy. I went to stand up, but Albus pulled me back down.

'She looks happy, leave her.' She did. She really did look happy that a idiot was turning his affections on her, if only she knew how many I had warned off of her in the past, he obviously didn't get the memo. Her auburn hair curled past her shoulders, looking beautiful without trying. I could see her brilliant hazel eyes from here. I Love Her. I Love Lucy Weasley. How the Hell did I let myself fall in love with someone who is way too good for me. She's… She can't be described, I actually can't live without her, the question isn't How did I let it happen?, but How did I not realise sooner? Looking at her face, smiling at _Him _makes my heart ache.

'Jace, cool down. You look like you're gonna blow something up.'

'I wouldn't be surprised if I did.' I muttered, hoping they didn't realise. 'I'll see you later.' I stormed out of the great hall, my breakfast unfinished, my friends staring after me, confused.

XxRosexX

'Right before Lucy comes down, we need to discuss something?'

'Lucy and Boy kind of something.' Anna said, between mouthful of jam covered toast.

'Yes, she doesn't think she is good enough. How stupid is she to think that…anyway. Paul Wood likes her…'

'Am I that obvious?' Apparently Paul was walking past, at that exact moment.

'To us. Not to her.' Sally put in, to his joy.

'Oh good.' He started to walk away.

'Wait, aren't you going to do something.' I shouted after him.

'No, I mean, Her and that Hunter guy?'

'Jace?' I said, confused. Lucy and Jace, Just friends.

'Yeah. That's him.' Paul nodded at me, Anna, Sally and Alice, who hadn't said anything. Until…

'Right, okay…ermm. Bye.' He walked and sat with his friends and started talking to them.

Jace? Never mind, their best friends. That'd never happen.

'Loads of people like her, not just Paul. Everyone has just…' I whispered.

'Learnt to stay away from the Weasley and Potter girls.' Sally said, half laughing, half serious

'Because of…' I said, yet again, in confusion. I am not having a good morning.

'The severely protective nature of all your cousins and /or brothers.' Oh Yes, that's right. How stupid of me, not to realise that.

'Yeah.' I sighed in dismissal. 'Ooh look, Its Lucy. So… Shush. Hey Lou, y'alright?'

'I'm tired. Very tired. So let me have my breakfast.' I smiled ruefully at my older cousin (Only by 2 months!) Her red hair waved with its usual state of wonderful volume that people kill their hair with product for. And by me saying that, don't think that her hair is bushy, oh hell no, it is beautifully wavy with a few curls weaved through it. Mine however, is dark brown, frizzy curls which, no matter how hard I try, cannot be tamed.

'Why are you tired…You got plenty of sleep.' Alice said, in her dreamy voice, her godmother is Luna…what do you expect. They spend waaayyy too much time together though.

'I don't know, I am just…tired.'

'Oh alright, so…' Sally, said, attempting to change the conversation.

'Rose is still in love with Scorpius.' I choked on my toast.

'Shut Up, Alice.' I said, with a slight fear of anyone hearing what she had just said.

'Everyone knows. I mean, Everyone.'

'Scorpius Knows?' I said, my eyes wide, and eyebrows raised.

'No, but James, Albus, Fred, Louis know… and they haven't beaten him up.' Lucy said, giving me the thumbs up.

'Ha ha. Very Funny Lucy.'

'What's funny?' She said laughing along with Alice and Sally. I eventually gave in to the giggles

'Hi Lucy.' I heard from behind me. I turned and saw Paul looking at Lucy with a slight smile on his lips. She gave him a shaky smile.

'Hey…Paul.' I could tell that she had looked at Sally for his name.

'How are you?'

'I-I'm good, how are you?'

'Depends.'

'On what?'

'Whether you say yes or no?' He said smirking.

'Depends on what question you ask me.' Lucy Weasley you cheeky little…

'Will you go to Hogsmeade with me on Saturday?' Her eyes flickered towards the Slytherin table, I followed her gaze, and saw Jace leaving the hall.

'Yeah, sure.'

'Entrance Hall at around 10?'

'That's sounds…great.' She said, not as happy as I thought she would sound considering.

'You just got a date?'

'Yeah, I guess I did.' She said warily, glancing at the huge door. 'I'll see you soon, Okay.'

'Alright, where you going.' I shouted at her retreating form.

*_*Lucy*_*

'Jace?' I yelled, running randomly around the corridors of the dark castle.

'What Lucy? What the Hell do you want?'

'What's wrong? Why'd you run out like that?'

'You and that…guy.'

'Paul Wood.'

'Paul Wood.' He said doing a squeaky impression of me.

'Not cool, Jace. Anyway, why does it matter if I talk to a guy? If a Guy asks me out, is it because its such a ridiculous idea that anyone would want to go out with me?'

'NO. I mean… Lucy, I can't - I don't want…'

'Don't want what?'

'TO LOSE YOU.' I stared at him, Lose Me? He's my best friend, I would never ignore him, never let anyone pull me away from him. I need to get over him, because well, he will never love me as I love him. Or maybe… he does. 'I love you. I think I have for a long time.' We stood there, in silence watching each other breath, our chests moving up and down, up and down in a calming rhythm.

'I can't believe you.' Can he read minds? Is he that desperate for a shag? Is he winding me up? Is he teasing me? Is he Really in love with me? No, He's not. He's too good for me.

'What.'

'I can't believe you would do this, out of all the people to do this to me, I never thought it would be you Jace.' I said, disbelievingly running my hands through my tangled hair.

'To do what. I love you.'

'Don't Lie to me.' I almost screamed at him. He stared at me, in shock of my scream, he hesitated. But, he took two steps which took away the gap between us.

'I'm not lying.' He said softly, his voice sending shivers down my spine, his dark brown hair messy under his navy beanie, the hat which matched his eyes perfectly. I almost smiled at the thought. He tucked a stray strand of hair behind my right ear, his hand moving down and behind my neck, eventually cupping the back of it. 'I Love You.' He pressed his lips to mine softly, my eyelids fluttered down, I ran my hand up his chest and heard him moan slightly when my fingers brushed his neck and jaw. My curled around the hair peeking out from under his beanie at the nape of his neck, his other hand grazed my waist. My hand, that wasn't playing with his soft hair, rested on his shoulder. We pulled apart after what felt like hours, his forehead rested on mine, his eyes stared into mine for an eternity, his lips quirked into a smile, I found myself copying his movements.

But I stepped back. His eyes looked hurt and confused, they were questioning me.

'I have to know. I have to know that you really love me.' With that, I turned my back on him, walking away.

**Ooooh. Should she stay or should she go! The Clash, love that song. That was running through my head when I wrote the end. I was going to have Lucy/Jace be a long awaited couple (Maybe they still will be, hmmm) but I wrote and couldn't stop. And this is what happened. Give me your thoughts on how things between Lucy/Jace should go and I know it's a Rose/Scorpius Story, but we will get there my friends, and you got some slight Rose/Scorpius in that Chapter anyways…there you go, another chapter.**


	3. So What if I Do?

New Chapter! And just to clarify if anyone was wondering, Jace isn't a Hunter, but is called Jace Hunter. Just putting it out there.

You here nothing from me in ages, but here I am. New Story… It will be longer than tutoring…I think.

Disclaimer – For fricks sake, I don't own Harry Potter. Right Listen. Me. No. Own. Harry. Potter.

It's Your Life. Live It.

Sixth Year. Friday 17th September.

::Albus::

'Come On. You call that Keeping.'

'Shut up Albus.'

'I'm your captain. Well I will be if you get your ass in gear.'

'You won't get anyone better than me.'

'Fuck off Zabini. Plenty of people are better than you. Some of them aren't dicks like you either.' Scorpius shouted from the other side of the pitch. 'He's a great Captain, your just pissed you didn't get the spot, why would you. Your crap.' I stifled a laugh as my best mate Score and room-mate Zabini yelled at each other. Being Captain, I am Happy about, I finally get something my brother also has. But it comes with its… issues. Like trials, everyone getting pissed at you… and you get a hell of a lot more pressure put on your shoulders. But girls like dating quidditch captains. I looked up to see Zabini and Scorpius' faces about an inch away from each, other yelling. They never liked each other really. At all. Scorpius turned around and walked away, his hands up by his head.

'Yeah, walk away. Pussy, speaking of…How's Rose.' Scorpius froze, his hands in his blonde hair. 'I bet she's great in the sack. Knowledgeable.' He was not going to talk about my cousin like that, I went for him, but Score beat me to it, his fist connecting with his jaw.

'So not worth. Come on, back off him Score.' Jace said pulling him back, and being stronger than all of us, succeeded.

'Not worth it. Says the guy who punched him when he said that Lucy could mount his broom anytime.' Jace's face contorted with anger. Lucy was a rough subject with him at the moment. Ever since this morning, they were just… different around each other. More tentative, more caring, loving almost. But there was hate threaded through it all.

'Different. That's different.'

'How? Rose and Lucy. Lucy and Rose. Lucy is your best friend, Rose is mine. It's exactly the same.'

'No it is isn't. I just - me and Lucy. I dunno. Just this morning, oh just forget.' He looked so confused, he and Lucy are one of the strangest sets of best friends I have ever met. She's smart, responsible, caring. And Jace… he doesn't give a damn who he hurts, as long as it isn't Lucy. He's charming, could be smart if he tried and tough. They bring out the best and the worst in each other. They argue like hell, but never fall out. Mainly about her dates to Hogsmeade, and his man-whore-ish qualities. Anyone can tell they are made to have a relationship. When I first introduced them, I thought it would be hatred. But they eventually just hung out until, well, they needed each other. They completed each other. As much as Uncle Percy hates to admit it, Lucy is happiest when with her best friend.

Rose and Scorpius however, best friends, exactly the same. Made to be in love. Hell, they are in Love. Just, neither of them know it. Everyone else knows. When they get together, it will destroy a hell of a lot of sexual tension, and I will no longer have to worry about Rose's integrity being destroyed, however there is still Lucy, Lily, Molly, Dom and Roxy. Oh dear Merlin.

'Hey, guys. Come on, Practice is over. Go get some rest, Hogsmeade trip tomorrow.' Jace was the first to leave, his broom hanging over his shoulder as he stormed off of the pitch, eventually fading into darkness.

Sixth Year. Saturday 18th September.

*_*Lucy*_*

What am I doing? What am I doing? What am I doing? What am I doing?

I stood in front of the mirror, brush in my hand. I saw myself, but I looked, different. There was more make up on my face, my hair had perfect curls in it, stopping just below my shoulders. I had convinced Rose to let me choose my own clothes, however as soon as they went downstairs, I picked up the brush, fully intending to brush the curls down a little, so they aren't so… different. I pulled the brush through the stiff stickiness of the hairspray. My hair now looked just a little more curly than usual, I slipped on my black skinny jeans, a white tank top and a black and white checked shirt over it. As I was buttoning it up, all I could think about was Jace. Jace. Jace. I Love Him. I have since fourth year, well then it was a crush, but now. He's all I can think about, even when I am going on a date with somebody else. How sick is that? He tells me he loves me too, and I walk away. How Fucking Stupid? Very Fucking Stupid, Lucy. Very. Opening the door of the dormitory I hesitated, but eventually walked down the stairs when I heard some little first year girls laughing. They have no idea of the crap that going to happen to them, or one of them at least.

Getting down to the Great hall I walked towards Rose, Anna, Alice and Sally and plopped in a seat next to Anna.

'You Excited?' Sally whispered from across the table.

'Ermm, Yeah Sure. I guess.'

'Lucy, You should be a little more enthusiastic about this, you're going on a date.'

'Yes, with a guy I do0n't really like.' I whispered furiously. 'I know you guys told him something, but you just fucked my life up a little bit.' I feel Guilty. I agreed to go on a date with Paul and then kissed Jace. Or am I guilty because I am going on a date with Paul, and I know I am in love with somebody else who claims they love me back. I don 't even know anymore. But I twisting towards the second one.

'Hi Lucy.' A deeper voice was thrown into the conversation behind me. Paul Wood. My Date for the Day.

'Hey, Paul.' I said, worried that my voice may crack, exposing my terror. I looked over at the Slytherin table, only to Jace with a girl glued to his side. Staring at me, with a mixture of defiance, pain and… anger. I sucked in a breath when I saw how stunning the girl was, long shimmering dark blonde hair, beautifully tanned skin, as though it had been kissed by the sun, she was a perfect height, not too short not too tall like my 5'9 frame. She looked like a little fairy next to Jace.

'So, you want to go now?'

'She only just got here!' Rose exclaimed.

'Well, I am her date, so… Come on Lucy.' He said, it seemed to have a threat behind it. I stood up slowly and walked with him out of the hall. I felt a few pairs of eyes on us.

It was going really well, he is funny, kind and doesn't have a reputation of being a man whore.

'You wanna get out of here.' He said, his thumb rubbing circles into my hand. It was getting stuffy here in the Three Broomsticks I suppose.

'Yeah. Sure.' He pulled my hand, we carried on talking, telling jokes, laughing at them. It was all good, but I was starting to feel tired.

'Can we go back up to Hogwarts. It's been great, but I didn't sleep well last night…'

'Yeah, Lets just go to the shrieking shack first.' Shrieking Shack. Now, I know the stories. Not the Werewolf stories, but the stories of guys taking girls to the shrieking shack and well… you know. We walked there, up the creaky stairs and there was a broken door, behind it there was room, scratches and blood stained the floor and there was a mattress against the middle of the far wall. I felt myself become weaker, my limbs were drooping my mind seemed to muddle around, I was slightly tired, but not this tired. I haven't done anything to feel this tired.

'Just lie down. I won't hurt you.' What… No. He pushed me down, he took my wand out of coat pocket and rolled it onto the floor, he then lowered himself onto me. Oh God no, I said I would never let myself get into this situation. He kissed me, while trying to take my jacket off. I fought against him, biting, pushing, hitting, slapping, kicking. Nothing worked, I was too weak. He Drugged me.

'Did you put something in my drink?' It came out slurred and slow.

'Maybe, But… this would never happen If I hadn't.'

'I don't want to.'

'Well, I do. Coe on Lucy, don't fight. I won't hurt you.'

'No, Stop it.' His hands pulled off my jacket, his fingers started fumbling with the buttons on my shirt, I slapped them away. Just away.

)(Jace)(

Something' Wrong. Something is wrong about the way he leers at her, Something wrong about the way he dragged her out of the great hall. But did I do anything about it, no. I just watched it happen. Let it happen.

Walking around Hogsmeade with some obsessed bimbo attached to me, is not how I imagined my life after what I did yesterday morning. I can still feel her. Taste her. Smell her. I know that sounds creepy, but I love her, I wan- no I need her. I sound like such a sap, But I don't really care, All I care about is walking through Hogsmeade, looking, watching. Keeping an Eye on her, and where his hands are. When I think of them… Together, It burns me. Jealously runs through me like a scolding knife.

'I think he just put something in her drink.' I listened to the conversation on the next table, they were talking about someone at the bar, well, I'm guessing from where their eyes are.

'No Your just imagining it. He wouldn't do that, No one would do that. Have you met or even heard of her family and how they act when someone hurts one of their own.' This conversation was starting to describe one very familiar family.

'She looks tired.'

'Their leaving. Now, let's stop being stupid. He wouldn't put anything in her drink.'

It was another ten minutes before anyone said anything of interest again.

'I still think something's wrong.'

'Oh, nothing will have happened. You will have imagined Paul putting something in Lucys drink. Now come on lets go back to the castle.'

Something's wrong. Something's very, very wrong. 'I'll see you later.' I stood up and ran, ran as fast as I could towards the only place which isn't protected, filled with people or guarded. The Shrieking Shack. When I got towards the old, worn down building, I noticed three guys waiting outside. It was planned. Paul planned this, He planned to bring Lucy here after drugging her so he could…

'Lucy!' Shouting wasn't a good idea. How do O know this, Paul mates have now noticed me, and are walking this way.

'Where d'you think you're going?'

'Well, actually. I was thinking about visiting the shrieking shack, so if you would excuse me…' I managed to get past them, and slid through the small wooden door. I could hear them behind me. I pumped my legs, taking the stairs two at a time, I burst through the door. Seeing Lucy struggling with a heavy Paul on top of her, I yanked him off. 'Get the Fuck away from her.' I said Pushing him against the wall. I felt myself being dragged away, my arms locked behind me, Paul punching my gut. I swung my legs out, pushing him away. This shocked the others holding me, I ran towards Lucy, stroking her hair out of her face I noticed how pale she was, how Beautiful. Every time I look at her, she becomes more beautiful.

'Oh, I get it. You Love her.'

'And…so what if I do.'

'Well, she's mine.'

'Oh I don't think so.' I grabbed his shirt and pinned him against the wall again. 'Think Twice before you touch her again, because believe me, it will be your biggest regret.' I turned round, fully intending on picking Lucy up and leaving, that was before I was punched again, my head throbbed. I fell to my knees, clutching the back of my head, it felt hot water was being poured down my neck.

'Jace. Jace are you okay?' I felt her small hands on my shoulders, her eyes looked tired. The last thing I remembered was her being thrown by one of Pauls mates into the wall, and then, everything went black.


	4. Never So In Love

I know, if your angry at me about the ending, I'm sorry. But I have to, Fred died in Harry Potter…Not that I'm saying someone dies…but, Oh never mind. I really like this story I think I'm gonna continue it for a while… hmmm. Think So… If I get any reviews!

Disclaimer – JK Rowling - Do you own Harry Potter.

Me - No.

JK Rowling – Who does.

Me – You Do.

JK Rowling - Damn Straight.

::Albus::

'Al? Albus, there you are. Come on, we have to go to the Hospital Wing.' Rose shouted from behind as I walked through the corridors. I span round to face her.

'What? Why?'

'Lucy and Jace.' She started running down the corridor, I ran after her. No one had seen Lucy or Jace since they were in the Three Broomsticks. We thought they must have been hanging out somewhere, I never thought that they'd be hurt. We stopped when we got outside the large oak doors, I took deep breaths, not knowing what to expect, know wanting to think about bad it could be. Scorpius, James, Louis, Dom, Fred, Molly, Lily, Beth, Katy, Anna, Sally and Alice were already there. Madame Pomfrey came out, looking at us all.

+Scorpius+

'You can go in, but be aware. Lucy isn't awake. She suffered severe trauma. Jace has recovered, but I am keeping him in for observation, I had to stich his head up, and he still has bruises and a few cuts.' We slowly stepped into the immensely clean room. The smell of bleach and Hospital filled my nose quickly. We walked into see Jace, his back to us, sat next to Lucy's bed holding her hand. Lucy who was normally strong and who seemed unbreakable, she looked… broken. Paler, her red hair fanned about her head like a halo, it wasn't as bright.

'What Happened?' Rose whispered, going up behind Jace.

'Wood. The – He tried to… I stopped him, but his mates, we fought. One of them hit my head, I blacked out just after they threw Luce across the room. I tried to stop them from hurting her at all.'

'Why did you go after them, I'm thankful, but…'

'I heard people saying, that he had put something in her drink. It made her tired, I could just tell that something was wrong. If I had realised sooner… I would have had more time with her.'

'If you had realised it sooner… Realised what?' He looked up for the first time, his eyes were darker, filled with hurt and pain, not physical pain, but considering how much he loves her it could be as bad as physical pain. You can see how they care for each other, see that he would throw himself in front of a Avada for her, if he had too.

'That there was something wrong, Rose. Why did you let her go out with him?' His voice was soft He didn't sound angry, just dejected.

'He…seemed fine. Good, Polite. He seemed good for her.'

'Well seems that Rose doesn't know everything then.'

'Do you not think she feels guilty enough? Stop it Jace. Lucy wouldn't want you to do this.' I said, understanding yet annoyed. He nodded, he turned back, staring at Lucy again. It's so obvious, how can no one else see that he loves her, not as a best friend, but he _loves_ her.

XxRosexX

My Cousin, Unconscious, Paul Wood, My Fault. If I hadn't spoken to him, If I hadn't let him take her, If I wasn't so obsessed with getting her to forget, she wouldn't be hurt. She would be here, She would be with me and Anna and Alice and Sally talking about a bunch of unimportant shit, like us telling her she should get a boyfriend her telling us that we should just leave her be, she'll deal with it. Jace was still sat there, staring at her as though she would wake up as soon as his eyes left her. Jealous Jace, that's what I call him. Protective, just Protecting her, he always said. I think he has realised now. Only me and Scorpius have figured it out. Pushing them towards each other by jealousy didn't work, leave them alone, they argue.

'Rose. Come on, stop beating yourself up about it.'

'It's my fault.'

'No. No it's not.'

'I made him ask her, I made her go out with him… If I had listened to the rumours. If I had believed them. She would be fine.' It was only me, Scorpius and Jace left now. Madame Pomfrey said only three people could stay. Stupid rule, it used to be six. Only three now, everyone has more than three friends. I jumped when Jace suddenly stood up.

'Stay with her.' That's all he said, his voice coated with ice, cold anger.

'Jace. Where you going?'

'Does it Matter! She's not waking up, if she does, find me.' He slammed the door.I ge

'He'll just be going for a walk, to calm down.'

'I suppose.' I walked closer to Lucy and started stroking her wavy red hair, her freckles standing out even more on her paler skin. 'Why won't she wake up?'

'She's tired, the longer she sleeps, the longer her body has time to recover without her moving…you know.' I nodded at his words.

'I know…I just miss her, she's right there, but not…you know.'

'I get it… Lucy not being here, it changes so much. Mainly how Jace acts.'

'I know, he's so dark and distant. I never know what he is gonna do when she's not around to cool him down.'

'I wish they'd just get their act together and get together… that makes sense right?'

'Yeah, it does. Perfect sense.' I looked at Lucy who was mumbling, I listened closer. She was whispering something, over and over.

_I Love You._

Sixth Year. Monday 20th September.

)(Jace)(

I gonna kill him. He doesn't have the right to have done this, to have ruined her.

'Oi, Wood. Where the hell do you think your going?'

'Common Room, no one has any proof of what happened.'

'Until Lucy wakes up you mean? And that girl who saw you putting something in her Drink…'

'No One is going to believe them.'

'Oh Right. But here a warning, you go near her again, you even try and talk to her again…and I. Will. Kill. You. You got that.' He shrugged. I pushed him up against the wall. 'I Said, Have you Got that?'

'Yeah. Crystal clear.'

'Good.' I punched him, the force threw him to the floor. 'You're lucky that's all you got.' I made my way back to the Hospital Wing, I walked, walked, walked. The whole time wondering what they could have done to her while I was knocked out, anything, hopefully nothing.

I sat down in the chair next to her bed, still not awake. If I had kissed her sooner, she wouldn't have gone out with the douche, we would have had more time together. I closed my eyes, I saw her face, her bright and wide hazel eyes. Rose and Scorpius left for dinner when I got back, leaving me alone with her again. It was silent, agonizing silence. In longed to hear her voice, see her eyes. I saw her with my eyes closed, I remembered what it felt like to hold her, kiss her, feel her kiss me back. I was lost in my thoughts of her.

'Jace.' Her voice broke through my daydream, It wove in perfectly. I opened my eyes, to see her staring back at me, I grinned at her.

'You're awake. I missed you so frickin' much.' I don't know what came over me but I sat on the bed next to her and pressed my lips to hers, I felt her own press back against mine. My hand cupped her neck, playing with some of her red hair with my other hand. 'Don't ever do that to me again.'

'How long was I out?'

'Two Days. But it felt like longer.' I gave her a small smile, squeezing her hand. 'Did they do anything after I blacked out?' She shook her head.

'No, they realised what they were doing was stupid and that it wasn't worth it. So the left us there. I dunno if they alerted someone…or whatever, but the last thing I remember was them leaving, I just fell asleep. Are you Okay? They hit you really hard.'

'Yeah I'm fine, Pomfrey Stitched me up when I woke up, which was Saturday Night.'

'Is it Monday Morning.'

'Afternoon.'

'Why aren't you in lessons?'

'I'm meant to be in here anyway, I just thought I'll sit with you.'

'This whole time, you stayed with me.'

'I left for about 10 minutes today, but the rest of the time I have either been in that chair or on the bed there.' I pointed to the bed directly next to hers.

'Why?'

'I have told you before and I will tell you over and over again until you believe me and for eternity after that… I Love You Lucy Harriet Weasley. Forever and Always, never wavering.' She smiled.

'I Love you too.' I leaned in kissing her again and again and again. I could do this forever.

'Will you do me the honour of being my girlfriend.' She put on a cheeky smile.

'Ermm I dunno…' Her hand cupped my cheek, her eyes staring into mine. 'Of Course I will.' She smiled, I grinned. I never felt so happy, never so weightless, never so trouble less.

Never So In Love.

Right…four chapters, no reviews. I am currently feeling pretty crap about myself… because the last three stories I have uploaded have got zero reviews. It's making me think I'm getting worse at writing… I don't want to whine or for you to feel like I'm blackmailing you, because I'm not, but, I won't continue writing if I don't have reviews, because there is no point continuing if no one likes it. So If you want the story to continue leave me a review… or whatever.


	5. Secrets and Worries

**NEW CHAPTER NEW CHAPTER...HAS BEEN UPDATED, DON'T GO STRAIGHT TO CHAPTER 6, THIS ONE HAS BEEN UPDATED.**

**Right, this chapter has has also been changed a little to help the situation in the next chapter as it didn't really flow that well as the infomation was lacking about the Rose/Scorpius thing.**

**Yeah…. Another chapter, I got at least one review since my whinge session, sorry 'bout that, I was in a dark place in my life overall. That's why this story isn't all rainbows and wine gums (mmm wine gums). But here you go, I couldn't help but put Lucy and Jace together after all that.**

**Also Rose now has red hair...I got a bit annoyed by most of my charcter having red hair, but I have got over my fear of too many gingers (not racist, I am myself a ginge).**

**I do not, and shall never, own Harry Potter in any shape or form.**

Sixth Year. Tuesday 21st September.

XxRosexX

Jace is coming out of the Hospital Wing today. He's not happy about it. I asked Madame Pomfrey about Lucy and she said it she would be released Friday, maybe Thursday. I walking down their now, to leave Lucy the homework we were set yesterday, she asked me to take it too her. I walked through the dimly lit hallways leading towards the Hospital Wing.

'I don't want to leave you. You'll be alone.' Jace said to Lucy, him sat on the edge of her bed, holding her hand.

'I'll be fine, and I won't be alone. Madame Pomfrey is going to be here all day.' Lucy whispered back to an irritated Jace, her hand on his cheek. 'Go on. Don't miss your first lesson because of me.' So responsible, even when in hospital.

'If I miss anything it'll be you.' Aww. He loves her, he so loves her.

'Don't be so cheesy Jace, it isn't you.' I smiled, they are so cute.

'I don't care. I Love You. I don't want to… I can't lose you again.' YES! He has admitted it. I held in my joy, and waited.

'I'm here, I'm fine, and I'll be fine today. Go. Now.'

'I'll bring you Lunch. Bye.' She grinned at him. He stood up and then leant down to kiss her. I couldn't hold it in any longer.

'FINALLY. Thank merlin you guys.' They pulled apart and Jace looked at me as if to say 'Now, of all times. Really.'

'Oh, you guys. Mind if I tell everyone.'

'Erm, Yeah Rose. We do. We are going to tell people when I come out of this prison.' Lucy said, glaring at all the empty beds.

'I'll try.'

'I'll see you at Lunch.' Jace whispered leaning down to kiss Lucy again. 'Love you.'

'Love you too.' She gave him a fantastic grin. I left her homework on the table next to her bed, and I followed Jace out of the large doors.

'So, How long this been going on.'

'Yesterday.'

'How long have you known you love her?'

'Since Friday, but Now I look back on it, I really should have figured it out sooner.'

'Yeah, you should have.' We walked in silence for a few minutes, before he disturbed it.

'Rose?'

'Yeah.'

'What if I mess it up?'

'You won't. It's Lucy. You love her, she loves you.' He smiled at her name and it became even bigger when I said that she loves him.

'She too good for me, what if…' He stopped his sentence, as though it was causing him physical pain to think about it. 'What if she realises that?'

'Stop with the What If's… She used to think you were too good for her, so shut it.'

'How can she think that? She's -' I interrupted his love-sess.

'Right, I thought this was cute, but I do not enjoy being in all the lovey dovey drama.'

'We're not like that.'

'I know, you're mellow-ish.'

'Shut up.' We walked into the charms classroom, closing the door behind us.

'You're late.'

'I just got discharged, and Rose was taking Lucy her homework.' He leant down to my height and whispered, 'don't tell anyone.'

'Alright. Sit down and take out your textbooks.' I slid into the seat next Anna, and Jace sat next to Albus.

*_*Lucy*_*

Ugh. It's awful here, my head only hurts a little, but apparently I can't be released until Thursday, I hate it. When Jace was here I at least got to talk to someone. I still can't believe, that… this, has happened. I mean, Me, Lucy Harriet Weasley, is Dating Jace Thomas Hunter. Its unbelievable. He makes me feel important, not just someone on the side-lines there if anyone needs advice or help with their homework. That's what I felt like, That's what I thought I was. Jace has healed me, made me happier. He healed me.

+Scorpius+

Something's up. Rose is being real secretive, and every time she opens her mouth, Jace looks at her. As if warning her. I sped after her, escaping Frankie (my girlfriend) as she tried to attch herself to me after the lesson, when she left the classroom.

'Right, what's going on?'

'What do you mean?'

'Don't answer my question with a question, what's going you and Jace are hiding something… What is it?'

'I can't tell you… I promised.'

'Promise who?'

'Lucy.'

'Come on Rose, I won't tell anyone.'

'Okay… Lucy and Jace…'

'Lucy and Jace… What?' She looked at me incredulously. 'Oh, are they…finally… you know?'

'Yeah, they are.' She smiled. 'It's nice not being the only person knowing.' I gave her a grin. A grin only my friends see. I have my reputation to keep up.

'I bet, I mean I am surprised they convinced you not to tell anyone.'

'I found out this morning, just before this lesson actually.'

'Okay, not so much of a fantastic achievement…but you know, Your Rose.'

'Surprisingly I do know my own name.' I laughed at her.

'You know what I mean…' I said smirking at her.

'Yeah, I do. But the fact is I promised I wouldn't say anything. I am shocking at keeping secrets.'

'When were they actually planning on telling us?'

'Oh, erm, when Lucy gets released from the 'prison' as she calls it.' She said laughing.

'Come on, Lets go. How are things with you? Feel like I haven't spoken to you in ages.'

'You spoke to me two days ago, not that long but, i'm doing alright, the work load is heavy but I'll deal with it. What about you?'

'I bet you will, your Rose you always get work done.' I said laughing at her pout. 'I'm going to break up with Frankie. She's annoying, clingy, superficial. Ergh, No more.' She shook her head. 'What?'

'Why do you do that?'

'Do what?'

'Always date the fake, obsessive girls and then complain about them. If they annoy you so much, don't date them in the first place.'

'I don't know why I do it, I just do. They are the only ones who actually like me, you know, that way.'

'No, you only want to date the 'hot' girls, and unfortunatley for you. The majority of them are ditzy and clingy and just plain bitchy.' She said as she stormed off, leaving me with my thoughts, the main one being that if she feels that way, she doesn't feel the same about me as I do her.

)(Jace)(

I walked quickly down to the great hall, fully intending on getting enough food for both me and Lucy, and going up to the hospital wing for lunch. Ever since we got 'together' I haven't been unhappy. All I can think about is how lucky I am, How amazing she is, How impossibly perfect this whole situation is. For me that is, she could do so much better than me. A low life, guy who enjoys fighting. She is the only person who can calm me down, mind you most oif the fights I get into are with guys who think they can walk all over her to get up the social ladder because of who she is, a Weasley. I open the heavy wooden doors and look over at her bed, just to see her sitting up, writing an essay. She looks beautiful with her hair pulled over one shoulder

'Hey, How you feeling?' Her head shoots up, and she gives me the brightest smile I have ever seen from her.

'Better now.'

'Good. I missed you.' I said leaning down, pressing my lips firmly to hers. She pulled away, wincing. I looked at her pained face concernedly. 'Are you okay?'

'Yeah, Pain killers are wearing off, Head hurts.'

'Madame Pomfrey.' I said, storming over to where the aging healer would be.

'Jace…' She whispered from behind me.

'Lucy's head hurts, her pain killers have worn off.'

'Oh, Of course.' I followed her back to Lucy's bed, where she poured out a clear liquid into a glass.

'You should have told me dear.' She said in a soft tone, shaking her head, seemingly amused.

'I didn't think it was that bad.' Too independent.

'If you're in pain, you can ask for help. You're in a friggin' hospital.'

'Okay…Jeez Jace. Cool it.' She said, downing the clear liquid and grimaced as she swallowed it.

'Better?'

'Will be soon.' She said looking at me sideways.

'Right, so here's your lunch.' She looked in the bag I had carried the food up in and grinned.

'Thank you. Oh proper food.' She said whilst taking a bite out of a chicken and stuffing sandwich. I unwrapped my own stifling my laugh.

We sat there, eating and talking until I had to go back to class. And I knew, Just knew, Everything was going to be fine between us. The way she smiled at me, her face masked with a happy yet unknown emotion. If she loves me half as much as I love her, I will be happy – No – Ecstatic forever.

**Scorpius is a douche and a bit stupid, I know, but I had to keep this tension and angst between them. Right I want you to vote about these three things.**

**1. Keep Lucy and Jace the way they are and give Rose/Scorpius and Albus/OC a rough time (even though Rose and Scorpius are in one)**

**2. Break Lucy and Jace up (they won't be lovey dovey forever, seriously it will be all a normal relationship when she gets out of hospital.)**

**3. Have a HUGE twist which will wreck the friendship and cause everyone to become suspious of everyone they once trusted...hmmm. **

**You can make suggestions as to ****when**** I should do them, ****whether**** to do them, and ****how**** to go about them :)**

**Bit of a sucky chapter… nought much happens but, you might like it. Right don't want to sound awful, but I cannot find the will power to write this anymore if I don't get 3 or more reviews for this story. So if you like it and want it to continue, please review. **


End file.
